


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #12 : Short Headcanons (#5)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Anorexia, Child Abuse, Dark fics, Family Issues, Father issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Legends Never Die, One Shot Collection, Palpateen, Palpatine Needs a Hug, Palpatine Support Committee, Pedophilia, Snippets, dark themes, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: “Reflet dans le miroir” : Darth Sidious, doucement rattrapé par les années, constata avec dégoût sa ressemblance physique avec son défunt père.“Anorexie” : Les soucis s'accumulaient, les kilos s'envolaient...“Scarifications” : Palpatine cherchait à contrôler les dommages que son corps subissait.“Accident” : « Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai causé la mort de deux piétons. À l'époque, mon père a menacé de ne plus jamais m'autoriser à voler, mais il a fini par céder. » (Palpatine à Hego Damask, "Dark Plagueis")





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #12 : Short Headcanons (#5)

**Author's Note:**

> Seconde partie de cette vague de headcanons :)

11 – Reflet dans le miroir

 

Ce matin-là, l'œil distrait de Sidious attrapa son reflet dans le miroir. Le Sith stoppa net dans ses pas.

Jamais encore il n'avait réalisé sa ressemblance frappante avec son propre père. Il l'avait déjà remarquée à plusieurs reprises, en passant, mais jamais son reflet ne l'avait tant choqué, étreint son cœur d'effroi.

Peut-être était-ce parce que ses cheveux grisonnaient désormais, et qu'ils s'approchaient de la teinte que Cosinga avait arborée à la fin de sa vie ? À mesure que le roux vif, hérité de sa mère, disparaissait, celui-ci de détournait plus le regard de Sidious loin des traits de son visage, et il remarquait désormais leur ressemblance avec ceux de son père.

Cosinga lui avait finalement laissé un héritage dont il ne pourrait se débarrasser, contrairement au manoir familial de Convergence.

Sidious serait contraint toute sa vie à revoir le visage de ce père haï, dans ses propres traits, dès que son regard croiserait un miroir. Cela signifiait qu'il avait certes hérité de sa beauté, mais également que Cosinga ne partirait jamais vraiment si son presque-clone continuait d'exister.

Avec un air de dégoût, Sidious se détourna du miroir.

 

 

 

12 – Anorexie

 

Il n'était pas rare que les punitions de Sheev consistent en une privation de nourriture. Avec tous ces repas sautés, le garçon conservait une apparence chétive – qui faisait frémir d'envie Ars Veruna, chaque fois que l'homme et l'enfant se croisaient.

Cependant, depuis alors plusieurs jour, Sheev se nourrissait très peu, et cela n'avait pour une fois rien à voir avec une punition.

Le garçon, lassé de la violence, lassé de la perversité du monde, avait perdu l'appétit.

 

 

 

13 – Scarifications

 

Si la douleur devait être son quotidien, alors Palpatine préférait choisir quand et comment elle lui serait infligée.

Ses outils et linges ensanglantés étaient soigneusement cachés dans sa chambre d'internat. Ses bras et ses jambes marqués étaient dissimulés sous ses vêtements.

 

 

 

14 – Accident

 

_“ Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai causé la mort de deux piétons. À l'époque, mon père a menacé de ne plus jamais m'autoriser à voler, mais il a fini par céder. ”_

_(Palpatine à Hego Damask,_ Dark Plagueis _)_

 

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un..., hurla Cosinga, harnaché sur le siège passager.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa remontrance.

Le speeder décrocha et fonça sur le trottoir. À grande vitesse. En direction d'une foule de piétons amassée devant une boutique.

Palpatine n'eut pas le temps d'avoir le réflexe de les éviter. Plusieurs furent renversés alors qu'il appuyait enfin violemment sur le frein, et le véhicule termina sa course contre un mur.

Père et fils furent tout d'abord trop sonnés par le choc pour se rendre compte de la gravité de l'accident. Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent les sirènes des ambulances qui les sortirent de leur torpeur.


End file.
